License to Kill
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: AU. The Cahills and the Kabras are the two most powerful families in the world. After the Kabras steal important blueprints, Arthur Cahill sends his two children to London to retrieve them. Let the games begin. Newest chapter: IRINA
1. Arthur

License to Kill

Summary: AU. The Cahills and the Kabras are the two most powerful families in the world. After the Kabras steal important blueprints, Arthur Cahill sends his two children to London to retrieve them. Let the games begin.

* * *

Chapter One: Arthur Cahill

Something had to be done.

Those Kabras had gone too far this time. The things I would and could do to them...but I wouldn't resort to such violent methods. The Cahills would never be anything like _them_.

It was a simple blueprint for an advanced nuclear weapon that took me years to develop. The President often relied on us to engineer new weapons for the "coming war." People feared that the third World War would begin very soon, and all signs pointed to it becoming a reality. The United States of America and England were feuding lately. If England got the blueprints and figured out how to build it first, we would be in trouble.

I stormed throughout the house until I found myself in the spacious living room. My 17-year-old daughter, Amy, was curled up on the couch with a novel. That was typical. Now that it was summer break, she did nothing but study college-level academics and widening her horizons. I wondered at times if her knowledge could surpass mine any day now. Since this was Amy we were talking about, it was very much possible.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Amy asked, setting her book aside, something she rarely did.

I slumped into one of the couches next to her and sighed, rubbing my temples. "It's those Kabras,"

"What?" Amy sat up straighter, suddenly interested. I knew that she disliked them as much as I did, possibly even more-especially for that Ian kid. I would have to talk to her about that sometime. Whenever Amy saw that boy on TV, her face would take on a light pink shade.

"They stole the blueprints."

She gaped. "How?"

"I'm not quite sure." I sighed again. "You and I both know those Kabras are crafty. Something must be done."

"Dad, you can't go to London and get them back yourself. They'll probably be expecting you," Amy pointed out.

A slight smile slowly began to form on my face as an idea began to grow. "That's why I'm not going,"

"Then how are you getting the blueprints back?"

I wondered why she didn't get it yet. "Amy, you've studied about London, haven't you?"

"Of course I have." she replied instantly. "I'm pretty sure I could navigate the entire city. I've studied the architecture of the buildings, which I have to say is completely fascinating and I know the histor-" It dawned on her at that moment. She paled slightly. "Dad, you don't mean-"

"I believe in you, Amy," I said firmly. "Dan, too. Perhaps he would like to go, as well."

"Dan's still young!" Amy protested. At times, I was glad she was protective of Dan like this. But this was a time-sensitive mission. The country-no-the world's fate was sealed in those very blueprints.

"He's fourteen." I said calmly. This was the perfect plan. Those Kabras would expect Amy and Dan.

Amy opened her mouth to say something, but Dan entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked, munching on a potato chip.

"Stay out of this, Dan," Amy ordered.

"I don't listen to ugly people." Dan grinned childishly after receiving Amy's signature glare. "What are we talking about?"

"Dan, I need you and Amy to go on an important mission." I said very slowly with my eyes locked on Dan.

"I'll do it!" he cheered enthusiastically.

"You don't even know what you have to do yet!" Amy retorted, exasperated with her brother's sudden willingness to throw himself into an unknown mission. "What if Dad was asking you to jump out of a window?"

"Why would Dad ask us to jump out of a window?" Dan blinked. "And why the heck would that be an important mission?"

Amy sighed in defeat. "There isn't much of a choice, is there?" she asked, looking at me.

I shook my head once. "You know how important this is, Amy."

She nodded reluctantly. "I guess it's settled... "

"Yes, a mission!" Dan pumped his fist in the air. "Where are we going? What do we have to do? I hope it's Japan-!"

"London," I interrupted. "You'll be paying a visit to some old friends."

* * *

The next morning was hectic. Hope was incredibly worried for Amy and Dan. I told her over and over that they would be fine because they were Cahills. They were our children, making them capable of great things. She didn't seem to feel any better after I told her that. She just seemed to get paler.

The ride to the airport seemed to take centuries, eons, maybe. Amy looked slightly nervous to meet the Kabras for the first time. She had seen pictures in magazines and interviews on TV, but never in person. Dan just looked uninterested while he stared out the tinted windows. I didn't blame him; I was sure he thought that the mission would be something like exploring the Amazon Rainforest or the Great Pyramids of Giza.

"I know I've said this many times," Hope said suddenly. "But be careful, both of you. Amy, make sure to watch out for Dan."

Dan made a face of disgust. Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Don't worry, Mom."

"When you say that, I can't help but worry," she muttered.

The car pulled to a slow stop. The driver, Andy, came around and opened both doors. We exited and almost immediately got swarmed by reporters and people we didn't know.

Our bodyguard, Nellie Gomez, seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Step away from the Cahill family!" she made a protective shield around us as Andy carried the luggage inside. Amy and Dan both grinned at Nellie and she grinned back. Nellie was pretty popular with the kids.

After they went to the bathroom-Dan went twice-we arrived at the security check.

"Well, this is it." Amy frowned sadly.

"Please, promise me you'll both be careful." Hope murmured with fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

"I promise, Mom." Amy said, also beginning to get emotional. Dan rolled his eyes.

"I promise, too." said Dan.

Hope and I hugged our children together.

Nellie whispered something to them and they laughed.

Before Amy and Dan got in line, I nodded at them and smiled proudly. Amy managed to smile back and Dan grinned confidently. They could do this. I knew they could.

Once they got through the security check, they hurried to Gate 13B for the 8:00 flight to London.

Soon, they were out of our sight. The three of us stared out of the windows intently. Nellie pointed out Amy and Dan's plane, getting ready to take to the skies. Hope dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. I put a comforting arm around her and told her over and over that they would be fine. I don't think she believed me.

A few minutes later, the plane flew up into the clouds. Nellie frowned to herself; Hope couldn't bear to look.

We all made our way back to the car.

I knew that they would make me proud.

* * *

**This is probably a really stupid thing for me to do. I'm posting a new story even though I have other stories that haven't been updated in centuries.**

**Well, consider this a Halloween present from me. Or, a treat, I guess, since it's Halloween. :)**

**Honestly tell me what you guys think. Chocolate bars will be given out for reviews! (Psych.)**

**Happy Halloween, guys. Hope nobody got too scared. x)**

**-Sky  
**


	2. Nellie

License to Kill

Summary: AU. The Cahills and the Kabras are the two most powerful families in the world. After the Kabras steal important blueprints, Arthur Cahill sends his two children to London to retrieve them. Let the games begin.

* * *

Chapter Two: Nellie Gomez

I hated the Kabras.

Especially that twit, Isabel. She was infinitely worse than her husband.

I've worked as the Cahills' bodyguard since, like, forever. I loved Amy and Dan. Their parents were always kind to me; Arthur and Hope always paid me well for my services. Sometimes, I acted as their au pair when Arthur was working hard in the lab and Hope was speaking at some international conference in Australia.

You would think my life was awesome. But a few years ago, I almost died.

Isabel had been tracking me for several months. She threatened me with tranquilizer dart guns, poisons, knives; all kinds of weapons. I knew I could take her on-I could take anybody. But she still scared the heck out of me.

I mean, she's Isabel Kabra, the woman who bought islands for fun and constantly ordered one of her hundreds of slaves-sorry, servants-to do some menial task like washing every single one of her dinner plates until she could see her reflection in it. I thought the last one was pretty ridiculous, since you obviously would never be able to see your face in a plate.

She told me that if I didn't help her "keep an eye" on the Cahills, I would suffer, along with my family. I had to protect my own family, but I didn't wanna betray Amy and Dan. My job was to protect them.

So I asked myself: How can I protect both things without something going wrong in the process?

I chose Amy and Dan, thinking that it was the right thing at the time.

A week later, I received the news that my mother had passed away from a heart attack. I almost laughed. How stupid did Isabel think I was?

Then, my father died. I started going nuts; how far would this insane woman go to get what she wanted? She practically killed off my entire family.

I didn't have anyone left.

I was miserable. I didn't talk to anyone for days.

Of course, Amy and Dan got worried. All I wanted at the moment was to hop on one of Arthur's private jets and burn Isabel's house down with her in it. I wanted her to suffer like I did, except worse.

But I wasn't that kind of person. I realized that the Cahills were my family. I made a promise. If my real family was gone, then I had to protect my new family by whatever means necessary.

That's why I was kind of worried when Arthur sent Amy and Dan away to London. I wondered how two little dudes could make it alone out there. How could I keep my promise if I wasn't allowed to accompany them?

After we left the airport, I started thinking. I thought about sneaking on a flight to London to secretly monitor Amy and Dan-just to make sure they were okay.

I wouldn't interfere...much. I just _had _to be there for them.

When we reached the Cahill manor, I made up an excuse to go to my room. I think Hope was a bit suspicious. She was always really perceptive; it was hard to get anything by her.

I picked out a black duffel bag and filled it with my secret stash of money, clothes, and toiletries. I didn't know how long I would be gone, but I figured it wouldn't be more than a week, at most.

I heard a door slam. I looked up, instantly alert.

...Nothing.

I was safe-for now.

I figured I would finish packing later tonight. I stashed the duffel bag in a remote corner of my closet.

It could never be found.

* * *

**Extremely short, I know. Every chapter is going to be a different length because a different character will be narrating each one. The next one is Hamilton. I have it all written out and everything, so that's all good.**

**I honestly do not like this very much, but I wanted everyone to see what happened in Nellie's life. This isn't real, of course.**

***I got nominated for the Madrigal Awards! PLEASE VOTE FOR ME! :D I can't believe someone even nominated me, heh. This story is in the Adventure category. The link to the website is on "Cascading Rainbows" or "Joyce's" profile. I'm pretty sure that's her penname. Nevertheless, you guys should already know her. Ahah.**

**Tomorrow is my birthday, so I shall give cake to anyone who votes! xD**

**Review as always.**

**-Sky  
**


	3. Hamilton

Chapter Three: Hamilton Holt

I wonder if I made the right choice when I chose who I wanted as a best friend.

Ian Kabra is my best friend.

Sometimes, he can be awesome because he lets me borrow one of his many credit cards. He doesn't even care what I buy with it. Well, except for this one time when I bought a plane ticket to watch the FIFA World Cup live. I was literally in the front row. It was probably the best day of my life.

Sometimes, he can be a pain in my "rear end" because he makes me do all of his dirty work. I _could_ turn him down and beat him to a pulp, but then again, he has all this blackmail on me. Oh, he has blackmail on everybody.

Ian Kabra isn't someone you gamble with.

So what other choice did I have?

A few days ago, Ian's freakish mother, (but between you and me, I never said that) Isabel, flew me to Boston via private Learjet. I stayed in a hotel for two days.

Then I got this call from Ian's less freakish father, (I never said that either) Vikram, that I was to board the flight to London the next day. They already got me a first class ticket and everything, so it was a pretty sweet deal.

Then I learned that they had sent me on a mission without me knowing.

I was supposed to monitor Amy and Dan Cahill. I knew them, of course. Everybody who's anybody knows them. They're the son and daughter of Arthur and Hope Cahill, two of the most powerful and influential people in the world.

They also happened to be the Kabras' number one rival in everything. The two families pretty much hated each other, if that wasn't already obvious.

I scored a seat right behind Amy and Dan. I got on the plane really early and slipped on some sunglasses. It's not like those Cahills would notice me in the first place. They didn't _know_ me. Although I was starting to realize that a guy wearing sunglasses on a plane would look pretty weird.

At one point, the plane started getting really crowded. I was surrounded by a bunch of people in business suits and fancy designer clothes. I started to feel out of place in my football jersey, jeans, and sneakers.

It started to get interesting when Amy and Dan got on.

The people swarmed them, asking them questions like: How are your parents? Is your hair naturally that color? Can my daughter date you? My son would like your hand in marriage!

Well, that last one wasn't really a question, but you get my point. Things got crazy. But what else would you expect? The Cahills were important. Heck, they were more important than our president.

I wasn't that surprised, though. The same thing happened to Ian and his little sister, Natalie a lot.

Man, were normal people actually this…desperate and needy? Ah, well, I guess those words mean the same thing.

Once the pilot announced that the plane would be taking off shortly, everyone went back to their seats. Flight attendants started walking around, offering snacks and drinks.

One of the flight attendants had short blonde hair and seemed to glare at everyone behind their backs. She stuck out to me. I made a mental note to text Ian later.

Two hours into the flight, I heard Amy and Dan whispering to each other. (Yeah, I have really good hearing. Dad always complimented me on that.) I scooted over to the window and secretly began recording what they were saying. A Holt never comes unprepared.

_"Do you think Mom and Dad's enemies are on the plane?"_

_"Who knows? How do I know _you're _not a secret spy?"_

_" I'm your sister, Dan!"_

_"What if you're someone in disguise?"_

_"Okay, fine. I'm a secret spy who knows about the birthmark on your butt that's shaped like a poodle."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because I'm Amy, you dweeb!"_

_"That explains it."_

There was a moment of eerie silence. I held my breath.

_"Amy..."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you get the feeling that there's someone watching us?"_

I clicked off the recorder and stuffed it in my pocket. Then I turned to the seat behind me and snatched a magazine out of a woman's hand. The look on her face was priceless.

Amy and Dan decided to peek over the seat at that moment to see a teenage boy reading 'Cosmopolitan.' I was glad they couldn't see my face because it was turning a hideous shade of red.

"Well, that's not weird at all." Dan muttered, sitting back down.

I breathed a sigh of relief and handed the magazine back to the confused lady behind me. I smiled apologetically and returned to my seat.

I pulled out a sports magazine and felt more comfortable. For some reason, I couldn't concentrate on the 'Week in Sports' section.

There was only one thing on my mind and that was Amy Cahill...and her brother, Dan.

I felt bad about having to monitor the two of them. They seemed really nice and cool. I wanted to get to know her-I mean, them,-better all of a sudden.

I pulled out my recorder and stashed the tape deep in my backpack. I knew that I couldn't let the Kabras win that easily.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing in five minutes," a flight attendant's voice rang out through the speaker.

I stared out the window and saw bright lights. I lifted my wrist and quickly adjusted the time on my watch to midnight.

I buckled my seatbelt as the plane began descending to the ground.

We were in London now, home of the Kabras.

* * *

**Man, I suck. I REALLY do.**

**I'm not going to make any excuses for my lack of updates. Feel free to throw cabbages. Or any other vegetable. 'Cause I totally deserve it.**

**What I will say, is that I'm slowly losing interest in the 39 Clues.**

**-gasp!-**

**Yeah. I said it. I guess since it's all over now, there's nothing more to do until next year when the second series comes out. Maybe I just need some reawakening. I'll probably read the books again.**

**So there you have it. The third chapter...**

**What will happen next? (I know!)**

**OH! Also, on Joyce (Cascading Rainbows)'s profile, there's a link to the website for the Madrigal Awards. This story is nominated in the Adventure category. PLEASE VOTE! Cookies may possibly be awarded with each vote. :)**

**-Sky  
**


	4. Irina

Chapter Four: Irina Spasky

I walked through the airport briskly, my boots making hard noises on the floor. I pulled my plain-looking suitcase along. I was wearing a black trenchcoat, a brown scarf, and sunglasses.

It was best to look as inconspicuous as possible.

Every so often, I looked down at my watch. The time was near.

I sat in a chair impatiently with my legs crossed. I glared at the people who stared and they hurried on their way. I hated airports.

The word on the street was that Amy and Dan Cahill were to arrive any minute now. Their father had apparently sent them on a mission. I was not quite sure what their mission was, but I knew it had something to do with Isabel Kabra.

Everything had to do with that woman these days.

My face turned into a scowl automatically. Thinking of her always brought back bitter memories.

She was a horrible creature. Isabel Kabra deceives people, betrays people and worst of all, kills people.

She was a killer, but the whole world didn't know that. One of the things she is best at is lying. After all, she fooled me once and I am almost impossible to trick.

Almost.

Five years ago, on this very day, I lost someone precious to me. My beloved son, Nicolai left this world because of Isabel Kabra.

I would never forgive her. She was cruel and heartless. Even I have done things I am not proud of, but they will never be something worthy of Isabel.

Soon, I was outside in the blustery air. I began walking down the sidewalk at a fairly slow pace. I would find a hotel and settle in. Perhaps I could check my nails once in my room.

I would wait. I would avenge the death of my son. Isabel Kabra would never see this coming.

_"People in London speak English, right?"_

_"No, they speak British."_

_"You're absolutely hilarious, Amy. You know, next time when you want me to laugh at one of your jokes, just say so. Or cough. Or something. Gimme a signal."_

_"Just get in the taxi, Dan!"_

I turned my head to the left and quickly slipped off my glasses.

I watched as a girl with reddish-brown hair was ushering a boy who looked similar to her inside a taxi. She got in the car shortly after. The taxi driver sped down the road, exceeding the speed limit.

I knew who those two were. Amy and Dan Cahill, without a doubt.

I would have to keep my eye on them.

I couldn't get close to them, though. Dragging two innocent children into something bigger than a simple mission would be a crime. I promised myself that this time, I wouldn't get close to anyone, never again.

Isabel Kabra would only eliminate those people from your life eventually. She always did. I've seen it.

Suddenly, the night air felt cooler.

I had an unnerving feeling that I was being carefully watched.

* * *

**I tried to make this longer, but you know, I always fail at that. :p**

**I've decided that this will be the only 39 Clues story I'll be working on until the Vespers series comes out.**

**Things might seem to be moving kind of slow, but it'll get better.**

**Next chapter: VIKRAM.**

**As always, thanks for your guys' support! This story won in Round 2 of the Madrigal Awards. So thanks a ton. :)**

**-Sky  
**


End file.
